Legato
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: Walaupun dirinya mungkin nanti tak akan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat supernya itu—yang selalu menemaninya dikala sedih dan bahagia.Kim Jong Woon/ Yesung. R&R PLEASE!


**-Legato -**

**Disc:** Kim Jong Woon/ Yesung **bukan milik saya**, tetapi milik para **fans**, **keluarga** dan **temannya** serta **©SM entertainment.**

**Warning: OOC **Yesung,karena saya sendiri tak begitu tau mengenai Yesung. POV di cerita ini adalah POV antara Yesung dan fansya. Maafkanlah saya wahai ELF.

'**You're the perfect one'**

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama Kim Jong Woon, bagi para pecinta Boy Bands kebanyakan, nama Yesung tidak terdengar asing lagi.

Wajah tampan, gaya yang keren, serta dihadiahi bakat menyanyi. Banyak kaum hawa yang terpesona dibuatnya. Kharisma yang tinggi darinya mampu memikat semua kaum hawa yang berada di sekelilingnya; aura positif yang selalu ia pancarkan, senyuman terindah yang selalu dia pancarkan dan—Oh, sikap baik yang selalu ia perlakukan kepada semua orang yang ia kenal. Kau ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang dirinya kenal. Kau sangat ingin bertatap muka langsung dengan dirinya. Dirinya selalu dielu-elukan dan selalu menjadi buah bibir setiap orang yang mengaguminya.—Guru sekalipun jatuh cinta pada sosoknya, mungkin.

-0_o-

Kau menatap rambut Onyx miliknya, dari jauh kau memandanginya dengan kagum. Rambut miliknya berkilauan bermandikan sinar matahari siang, sosoknya yang berdiri kokoh itu tampak gagah dimatamu. Kau termangu—menghabiskan waktu, melamun memandanginya dari kejauhan. Kenapa dirinya selalu bersinar?.

Dirinya bagaikan sosok sempurna yang selalu kau kagum-kagumi. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya sedetik pun, Bola mata berwarna onyx itu selalu menenangkan hatimu. Pikiranmu tersihir oleh sosok dirinya—kau selalu tau akan hal itu.

Suaranya yang khas itu selalu menggelitik telingamu, terdengar nada tegas dan kadang kala terselip kelembutan. Semuanya yang ia miliki mampu membuatmu terkagum-kagum dan tak akan pernah bisa kau bersama dengannya—berjalan berdampingan.

Bodohnya dirimu yang selalu memimpikkan sosok dirinya—si perfect yang selalu dielu-elukan. Tentu saja kau dan dia sangat jauh berbeda, dilihat dari segi manapun—kau tak akan pernah cocok berdampingan dengannya.

Dirinya yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, dia bagaikan matahari yang akan selalu menerangi sekelilingnya, dimanapun kakinya berpijak. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu sempurna.—apalagi kalau bukan sempurna?. Ia telah banyak diberkati oleh tuhan, pemikiran yang kreatif, wajah yang tampan, memiliki teman seperjuangan yang populer; Apalagi yang kurang?. Ia terlalu sempurna di matamu.

Segala kisah darinya—kisah hidupnya yang dapat membuat mereka iri denganmu. Bagaimana ia— Kim Jong Woon, pada akhirnya bisa meraih semua itu?

Bukan talenta, bukan bakat, hanya kerja keras.

Kerja keraslah yang mampu membuatnya meraih semua itu. Tentu saja semua usaha dirinya tak selalu berjalan dengan mulus—kadang, ia harus merelakan yang berharga baginya.—Kau selalu tau akan akan hal itu.

-0_0-

Sosoknya yang tengah berdiri di tengah panggung, tubuhnya yang indah itu—terlihat berkilauan. Berjuta-juta pasang mata memandanginnya—bukan, mengaguminya. Mereka tersihir oleh sihir yang dimilikinya. Banyak yang selalu menginginkan sosok sempurna itu—sosok seorang sempurna yang tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Apakah ia puas hanya dengan sanjungan-sanjungan yang mengalir dan mungkin terdengar seperti aliran musik baginya itu? Apakah—apakah ia bangga setiap kali mendengar orang membicarakan tentang betapa 'kerennya' sosoknya itu, dikala ia dan para sahabatnya berdiri di tengah panggung kebesaran milik mereka dengan audience yang selalu memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah?, apakah—dan apakah ia akan secara sembunyi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kebanggaan?

Dan dia—Jong Woon, tau akan semua jawabannya.

-0_O,-

Kau—siapapun itu, adalah pendukung semangatnya. Karena baginya dirimu adalah butiran mutiara berharga yang akan ia jaga. Karena ia tau dirinya tak akan pernah menjadi—Oh, si perfect yang selalu dielukan, tanpa dukungan darimu—penggemar. Karena ia tau kalau ia dicintai oleh banyak orang.

Mungkin ia sangat ingin berterimakasih denganmu, bahkan mungkin ia sangat ingin bercakap denganmu—walaupun hanya sekadar percakapan basa basi.

Karena ia—Jong Woon, sangat ingin mengenal tentang sosokmu.

-=_=.

Kim Jong Woon mungkin tak akan pernah mengetahui tentang deretan-deretan tulisan tinta ini—ia pun tak akan mengerti.

Deretan-deretan setiap tulisan yang melambangkan betapa dirinya dikagumi dan dicintai oleh penggemarnya. Walaupun dirinya **mungkin nanti** tak akan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat supernya itu—yang selalu menemaninya dikala sedih dan bahagia. Bagi mereka—yang selalu mencintai, menyayangi, mengagumi, bahkan merindukkan dirinya, ia akan tetap selalu dihati para penggemarnya.

Karena dirinya selalu dicintai dan dirindukan

**-FIN-**

**Author Comment's: **

Fic saya yang pertama untuk kategori realita. Um! Sekedar pemberitahuan saja kepada kalian, ini fic request teman saya di FB yang sangat mencintai dan menggilai Kim Jong Woon/ Yesung.

Saya merasa sendiri kalau fic yang saya ketik kali ini kurang mengena tentang Yesung... Haha, tapi saya mencoba merasakan perasaan para fansnya Yesung sebgaimana saya menggilai seorang Jaejoong, tapi hasilnya nihil... Tidak sama, Jaejoong ya Jaejoong, Yesung ya Yesung... Walhasil terciptalah fic Crack! Yang satu ini.

QvQ... Well inilah fic yang saya persembahkan untuk kalian semuanya. Mind to review?


End file.
